1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device in a medical technology diagnostic apparatus for logging (protocolling) transmission errors that occur on a high speed transmission route.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If data on a high speed transmission route are secured against tampering with a forward error correction (FEC), single bit errors (for example) can be immediately corrected. In conventional forward error correction, two-bit errors can be detected but not corrected.
After the correction the data, which are now correct again, are available. Such high speed transmission routes are also used in medical technology, particularly in diagnostic apparatuses such as, for example, magnetic resonance tomography systems.
For a reliable statement of how high the transmission quality of the transmission route is at the moment, a procedure is required with which the error rate can be represented. Logging or numerical detection and recording of transmission errors that have occurred is required for this purpose.